A Whole New World
by StarWarsTheJedi
Summary: Jai Peterson was an orphan residing with muggles. One day, he gets a mysterious letter telling him he has been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, opening a door to a world he never knew existed. There, he meets half-giant Hagrid, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and an old ally of Harry's Neville Longbottom, now a professor at Hogwarts. Set 10 years after HPDH.


**Chapter One: The Letter**

''GET UP NOW!'' Yelled Matron Smith.

Jai woke up to this every morning.

Jai was always the lonely one. He had no friends in the orphanage so all he could do was simply not talk to anyone.

''BREAKFAST! EVERYONE IN THE DINER NOW!'' Yelled the matron again.

Jai sprinted from the boys' bedroom to the diner as fast as possible. Jai was the first one there. Once everyone had made it to the diner, the matron gave them all their breakfast. Jai had pancakes followed by a glass of orange juice. It took only two minutes before Jai eventually got into trouble.

''Well well, we meet again, Jai,'' said a bully named Blake.

''What do you want now Blake?'' Replied Jai.

''Oh, me? What I want? Well, I just wanna bash you up like always.''

As soon as Blake made this clear, Jai made a wild sprint to the boys' bathroom to lock himself in one of the stalls. Blake was too fast for him, however, and he got caught. Jai thought that Blake must've had read Jai's mind because as soon as Blake got a hold of Jai, Blake headed to the bathroom and locked himself and Jai in one of the toilet stalls. Blake kept on repeatedly punching Jai and after a chain of punches, Jai was finally knocked to the ground.

Jai was extremely angry. Before Blake could deliver another punch, the water in the toilet came spraying out and started spraying over Blake.

''ARRGHH!'' Yelled Blake as he was getting sprayed with toilet water. Jai was laughing so hard. He had never seen this happen to Blake before, or anyone for that matter. Blake immediately ran out of the bathroom and back into the diner. Jai finally got to his feet. He walked towards the bathroom exit but before he could leave, Matron Smith came bursting in.

Jai was once again very angry. He knew that Blake had somehow told the matron that Jai bullied him.

Jai was now in the attic of the orphanage.

It was very dark.

It was so dark that you could barely see any shades of brown in Jai's dark brown hair. He couldn't even escape 'cause the trapdoor was locked. Jai simply stared at it, still filled with anger. Then, all of a sudden, the trapdoor swung open. Jai thought that his punishment was over and that he was going to be back in his warm bed. Instead, a letter just flew out of the trapdoor. When Jai touched the letter the trapdoor immediately closed. Jai read the envelope. After he read it, he became startled because the envelope had HIS name and details on it; Mr. J Peterson, Boys room bed number 6. When Jai saw that it was his, he immediately wrapped it open.

The letter read:

 _Dear Mr Peterson,_

 _We are pleased to inform that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1_ _st_ _September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Your sincerely,_

Filius Flitwick  
Deputy Headmaster

Jai's heart went racing.

He could not believe he was a wizard.

Was it true, though? Who cares, he thought, because he was finally going to get out of this god-forsaken place. Jai began searching for an escape. He tried the window first but he would just end up breaking his legs from the fall. He then tried opening the trap door, but it was shut tight. "So hopeless," he thought, and with that, Jai sat back down. He didn't know what he was going to do.

Minuets had gone by and Jai was still sitting in the attic of the orphanage. He didn't know what he was going to do.

All of a sudden, the trapdoor swung open again. But this time a giant-sized man came through the trapdoor. He had a thick beard and beetle-like eyes.

Jai backed away.

He was so scared.

"Sorry if I scared yer,'' Said the giant.

"W-W-Who are you?'' Stuttered Jai.

"I am Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of the keys at Hogwarts. Also the Care of Magical Creatures teacher.'' Jai instantly remembered the letter he got that said he was accepted at Hogwarts School.

"B-But then shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?''

"Nope. Professor McGonagall knew you were in this orphanage, so she sent me to get yer outta here," replied Hagrid, "Well, what er we waitin' for? Let's go!" And off they went.


End file.
